A number of chair adjustment mechanisms for reclining chairs are known. Some of these mechanism are complex and, therefore, costly to manufacture. Other simpler mechanisms may not be effective in retaining the chair in a position set by the user, or may have a short serviceable life.
This invention, therefore, seeks to provide a chair adjustment mechanism of simple constructions but having a long serviceable life.